


Alone in the Temple

by villainelffangirl



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Sith Lord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: A Jedi padwan is meditating alone in an abandoned Jedi temple. Suddenly she senses the presence of a Sith Lord.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Alone in the Temple

“I don’t see why I have to go”, I said as my master, Mace Windu, lead me through the temple. “It’s just as easy to meditate in my quarters”. 

“It’s not just about meditation. Yoda believes it would be for the best for you to be alone for a while”, he replied. We exited the temple and started to approach the shuttle that was waiting for me. 

“Then you can lock the door”, I muttered. 

“It is best if you are far from all distractions”, he replied bluntly not fully answering me. I hated when he did this. I know he wanted me to look into myself to find the answers but in this case nothing made sense to me. 

“I don’t see why I’m the only one being punish. I wasn’t the one initiated the fight!” I yelled and threw my duffle bag to the ground. 

“No but you were the one who pulled the first punch”, he calmly replied. “The council agreed that for you to stay in the order and advance to the next stage of your training it would be best to send you to a secluded place to focus on clearing your mind”. Master Windu lifted my bag and held it up until I took it from his grasp. “You have been with us since you were young and as you have gotten older your mind has filled with thoughts of lust and violence”. I looked away from him ashamed. “It’s not easy to purge ones mind but this temple is ancient and abandoned. As a result there will be nothing and no one to distract you from your goal”. 

“I understand Master”, I replied defeated. 

Two nights ago I had gotten into a fight with another padwan. I’m (Age) and still not a fully fledged Jedi yet. A fact many of the younger Pad wans enjoyed rubbing in my face. 

I feel that my master is close to giving up on me. He says that I need to learn to control my emotions. I sometimes wondered if he just wanted to kill any and all passion I had left in me. I have always had this sinking feeling that he wasn’t very thrilled when I was assigned to him. 

Barely anything I did kindled joy now. Some days I was tempted to leave the Jedi order, but as an orphan with no idea where I came from, I had no where else to go. The temple was the only home I have ever known. 

“The shuttle is set to auto pilot. The temple already has enough supplies to last you a while”, he stated. This made me think that the idea to send me away wasn’t a spur of the moment decision. 

I nodded to my master as I climbed into the shuttle. The hatch shut behind me as I buckled myself in. I watched as Coruscant slowly disappeared into the distance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For days I sat alone in this ancient Jedi temple on a planet whose name I could not pronounce, far from Coruscant and everything I knew. 

I sat alone in the centre of a large room, meditating again. Before Mace Windu sent me away he instructed me to sit in place and meditate every single day until I felt that I was ready to rejoin my brothers and sisters in the order. 

I don’t know how long I had been sitting there but I could hear the native crickets start to chirp as the sky’s darkened outside. I smiled and listened to the sounds of nature. It was so relaxing and really helped to sooth my mind and allow me to properly meditate. It became apparent to me why I was sent here. It was so peaceful. No one to anger me. No one to mock me. And no one that could make my heart race. 

I was so at peace that I almost didn’t hear the crickets go quiet. Slowly, the silence became eerie. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. 

Malice. Anger. Rage. Hate. 

Someone or something was radiating such darkness. I got up from the floor and grabbed my lightsaber. I roamed the hallways searching for the source of the darkness. 

The temple was rather large. I barely used any of the rooms so I didn’t bother to light the torches in the hallways I didn’t use at night. I peered down the dark hallway. I could sense that the invader was near. I grabbed a torch and slowly crept down the pitch black hallway. After a few meters I could see a light coming from one of the rooms. 

I creept closer and slowly approached the doorway. I stepped in to find one of the combat training rooms torches were lit. And that’s when I saw him. The red tattooed zabrack sith. I heard rumours about him. I heard he fought quigon gin on tatoween and has been sighted many times amoung the slums of Coruscant. He is also rumoured to have been spotted with some of the different syndicate groups scattered across the sector. 

He stood tall, the force around him buzzed with power and dominance. My body trembled in both fear and excitement. I placed the torch on a hold and threw my robe off. I ignited my (F/C) lightsaber before charging towards him. I recklessly swung my saber at him, but he was able to skilfully dodge and block every one of my attacks. With a push of the force my body was thrown backwards onto one of the warn out training mats. 

He ignited his saber, two blades of red light shot out both ends, and charged towards me. I leapt back onto my feet and used my saber to block his blade from striking me down. 

We slashed and dodged each other’s blows. I felt myself start to tire. It was not easy blocking a more skilled opponent, yet alone one that weld two sabers at once. I saw an opening and managed to land a punch to his ribs. The Sith growled in anger. 

He smacked the handle of his saber into my face, stunning me, before kneeing me in the stomach. I felt myself about to fall backwards. But before I could hit the ground, the Sith Lord reach his hand up, using the force to stop my fall. His expression chanced from rage to couriosity. 

He kept his hand up holding me in place as he circled my frozen body. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck as he stopped behind me. The buzzing of his lightsaber went silent as he turned it off and placed it back on his belt. I gasped as he stepped closer to me, grabbed a strand of my hair to inhale my scent. 

Soon he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his hard body against me as he nusseled my neck. I moaned at his touch. He ground his hips against my rear and released me from his force grip. I leant against him as he started to kiss my throat. I cried out in pleasure as the sith slid one of his hands down the front of my pants and massaged my womanhood with the tips of his fingers. I pressed my rear against him, rubbing up to the hard bulge in his pants. I knew this was wrong. My actions were not those of a Jedi. I felt like I was under some sort of spell. The sith let out a growl before he spun us around so that I was facing the wall. 

“Place your hands against the wall Jedi”, he ordered. His voice was dark and manising. I quickly did as I was told. The zabrac pulled his hand from my womanhood then pulled my pants and undergarments down until they were around my ankles. I shivered as the cold air hit my skin.   
“Good girl”, he purred. As he spoke I could hear him loosening his pants. Before I could respond I felt the tip of his rod push up against my opening. Soon the Sith had his hands back around my waist as he slowly started to push his rod inside of me. I cried out in pleasure as he moved his hands up my body and under my shirt, his rod slowly sliding in and out of me in an agonising pace. 

“Please,...... faster”, I begged as I started moving my hips back to meet his thrusts. His large hands groping my breasts under my shirt. 

“As you wish young padwan”, he growled in my ear. Soon he was pounding into me at an incredible pace. He moved his hands so one was on my shoulder and the other held onto my hips as he thrust in and out of me, pressing my face into the wall. 

I never knew I could feel such pleasure. I was breaking so many rules right now but I did not care. Nothing meant more to me then what was happening to me at that very moment. 

He pulled out of me and turned me around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He was hesitant at first but soon grabbed my waste and deepened the kiss. I grabbed the edge of his black robes and pushed it down his shoulders. He allowed it to fall to the floor. His chest was covered in the same intrecent tattoos as his face. He moved his lips from mine and started placing kisses down my throat. I traced the markings on his shoulders with my fingers. 

He moved his hands to my hips and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me back up against the wall. As the alien plunged his rod back into me he let out an animalistic snarl. I cried out as he slammed me into the wall repeatedly. I felt his horns graze against my cheek as he continued to bite and suck on my throat, leaving behind bright red marks. 

“This is wrong”, I gasped out. “This isn’t the Jedi way”, I moaned. I wanted to push him away but I was so consumed with lust and ecstasy that instead I held onto his broad, muscular shoulders.  
He grabbed my face in a tight grip and forced me to look at him. 

“The Jedi are weak”, he thrust into me hard. “The dark side is the only true path to power”, he forced my head to the side and bit down on my shoulder. Hard. I cried out as the pain mixed with the pleasure. I felt a small drop of blood drip down my chest and between my breasts. 

The Sith lowered himself onto his knees, sliding my back down the wall. He laid back on the ground. I straddled his waist and started to hump. He grabbed my hips encouraging me to go fast. 

“Oooohhhhh.....” I could feel my pleasuring rising in my core I wanted badly to call out his name. 

“Maul”, he growled. “My name is Maul!” He yelled out. 

“Ooooohhhhh Maul!” I screamed as I came hard. The Sith roared as he came deep inside of me. I continued to slowly hump as I road out my high.   
Maul wrapped his arms around my shoulders after I collapsed on top of him. I lay there resting my head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart. It was so different to that of a humans. Very soothing.

My body was drained both physically and mentally. It wasn’t long before the darkness consumed me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke sunlight was pouring into the training room. I woke to find myself naked and alone, lying under the black robe of the Sith Lord I encountered the night before. I wrapped the dark fabric around my body and looked around for any other signs of life. The Zabrac was gone and so was my cloths and lightsaber. 

I got up from the floor and ran to the entrance. I quickly peaked my head out and saw him heading towards me. I backed away and hide beside the doorway. When he came in I attacked, jumping onto his back. Maul let out a snarl, grabbed me by my hair and threw me over his shoulder. He then pinned me to the floor with his foot. 

“Let me go!” I screamed, struggling to push his foot off of me. 

“The Jedi order has made you weak and soft. But I can make you stronger”, he replied, moving his foot off me. The Sith reached his hand down for me to grab. “Come with me. Leave this life of servitude and weakness behind”, I placed my hand in his. “Come over to the dark side”. I smiled up at him. He was right the Jedi order has made me week. They never understood me. They told me to sit still, do as I’m told. They tried to kill everything that made me special. Everything that made me unique. Everything that made me, me.   
I hated Master Windu. I hated the Jedi order. I wanted my freedom. 

He pulled me to my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He growled into my mouth as he grabbed my hips and pressed them against his. Maul lead me by the hand and out into the fields by the temple where his ship was parked.


End file.
